Baby Baby Baby
by Kammora
Summary: "Bagaimana kau tahu mereka lebih baik? Kau bahkan tak mengenalku cukup baik, membandingkanku dengan perempuan-perempuan itu?" Hinata tertawa mengejek. "Hanya karena tubuh mereka terekspose dengan sangat luar biasa, kau mengambil kesimpulan jika mereka lebih baik." /Oneshot, AU, Number #05 #WINNER


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Baby Baby Baby dipopulerkan oleh WINNER**

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik memenuhi indra pendengaran Hinata, amethystnya terus meliuk ke setiap sudut berharap menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi ia cari. Namun hasilnya masih nihil, menghela napas pasrah Hinata hanya bisa duduk di depan bartender.

Hinata merutuki kebodohannya terdampar di sini, jika saja ini bukan pesta ulang tahun temannya sudah pasti Hinata takkan datang kemari. Dan sekarang bahkan teman yang sedang berulang tahun--Inuzuka Kiba tak ia temukan, lengkaplah sudah.

Entah kenapa Kiba harus memilih club sebagai tempat perayaan pesta ulang tahunnya, kenapa tidak di rumahnya atau minimal ballroom hotel dengan gaya private party yang hikmat bukan suasana bising yang mendominasi seperti ini.

Oh jangan lupakan di club ini ada kolam renang yang disediakan untuk bikini party, bahkan sejak tadi mulut Hinata tak berhenti menganga melihat para perempuan yang sudah berganti bikini dan meliuk dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

Jika saja ayahnya tahu Hinata ada di tempat seperti ini, sudah dipastikan besok ia akan bangun dengan cambukan disekujur kaki. Keluarga Hyuuga yang penuh aturan, mempertahankan gelar bangsawan yang dimilikinya.

"Lemonade? Eh."

Hinata tahu, yah dia sudah menyadari sosok yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan sekarang pria itu duduk di sampingnya lalu mengejek minumannya.

"Kurasa kau harus mencoba ini!" Pria bersurai blonde itu mengambil minuman yang sudah disediakan oleh sang bartender.

Kening Hinata menggernyit, raut tak suka jelas ia pancarkan pada wajahnya. "Aku tidak meminum alkohol, Uzumaki-san."

Hinata mendorong kembali gelas yang disodorkan Naruto, aroma pekat alkohol jelas menyeruak dari minuman itu. Seperti nya itu Vodka yang dicampur dengan sedikit perasan lemon.

"Tidak meminum? Atau..." Sapphire Naruto melirik nakal pada bahu Hinata yang terekspose, memajukan sedikit badanya agar bisa berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu. "Kau tidak kuat meminumnya?"

Dan setelah itu tawa Naruto mendominasi, Hinata menggernyit bingung. Kenapa pria di depannya selalu senang mengejek dirinya? Kenapa pria di depannya ini selalu menjengkelkan, sejak SMA yah sejak SMA pria di depannya ini selalu mengejek Hinata.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Hyuuga Hinata bisa berpakaian seperti ini, biasanya ia hanya akan memakai busana era 80'an atau mungkin Kimono." masih ada tawa yang terselip pada ucapan Naruto. "Kau lumayan cantik, meski tak sebanding dengan perempuan-perempuan yang memakai bikini di sana."

Naruto menunjuk sederet perempuan berbikini yang tengah sibuk di pinggiran kolam, Hinata mendengus tak suka. Yang benar saja, seorang Hyuuga Hinata disamakan dengan perempuan di sana. Pria berambut blonde menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu mereka lebih baik? Kau bahkan tak mengenalku cukup baik, membandingkanku dengan perempuan-perempuan itu?" Hinata tertawa mengejek, menyesap sedikit lemonadenya sebelum matanya kembali menatap sang Uzumaki dengan tegas. "Hanya karena tubuh mereka terekspose dengan sangat luar biasa, kau mengambil kesimpulan jika mereka lebih baik."

"Sekarang aku tahu definisi kata 'lebih baik' tentang wanita dari sudut pandang Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata mengangkat kedua tanganya membentuk tanda kutip. "Tidak lebih dari seberapa berani perempuan itu mempertontonkan tubuhnya untuk konsumsi orang lain."

"Wow. Wow." Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi kagum yang terlihat dibuat-buat, "Jadi Hinata sekarang lebih suka banyak bicara, kurasa Hyuuga Hinata banyak berubah."

Hinata tak suka, ia sungguh tak menyukai perangai Naruto. Pria itu menyebalkan dan sayangnya pria menyebalkan ini adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Aku tak banyak berubah, Uzumaki-san. Kau hanya tak cukup mengenalku." sahut Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit di tekuk.

"Naruto-kun~~" Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat yang bergelombang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Haii Alena." Naruto tersenyum, tangannya meraih tangan Alena hingga gadis keturunan Jerman itu berhadapan dengannya. "Kau tampak cantik malam ini."

Hinata tersedak lemonadenya, apa-apaan Uzumaki satu ini. Dengan tak senonoh pria itu meremas bokong Alena di hadapannya, dan mengapa perempuan itu diam saja?

Kenapa Hinata bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki seperti ini? Rasanya Hinata ingin menangisi kebodohannya sampai saat ini masih berharap pada seorang Uzumaki.

Rasa diabaikan kembali menyeruak ketika Naruto dengan nakalnya bermain dengan Alena, Hinata tertawa mengejek bagaimana tangan kekar Uzumaki Naruto meliuk di antara tubuh Alena.

Hinata sungguh membenci dirinya, membenci hatinya yang masih berdentum kencang ketika dekat dengan Naruto. Kenyataan yang membuat dirinya menyedihkan adalah bahwa dirinya masih dengan sangat mencintai Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto POV

Lihat saja bahkan setelah lama tak bertemu Hinata masih berpura-pura tak mengenalku, Perempuan bodoh yang tak pernah mengakui perasaannya karena ego yang tinggi.

"Kupikir seorang Uzumaki masih sanggup menyewa satu kamar hanya untuk make out." shit, dari mana ia belajar kata-kata kasar seperti itu? Aku bahkan melupakan jika tiga tahun terakhir ini ia menyelesaikan studynya di Italy.

Hyuuga bodoh, make out? Bahkan bibirku saja tak menyentuh bibir Alena. Hanya karena tubuhnya menempel ketat padaku bukan berarti aku ingin melakukan lebih pada wanita di hadapanku.

Aku menilik wajahnya dari sudut mataku, wajahnya berkedut kesal dan bibir mungilnya menggerutu. "Katakan saja bahwa kau iri, mau menggantikan Alena. Benar bukan?"

Bibirku mengurva geli melihat bagaiamana ia memajukan bibirnya, "Uzumaki sialan, aku bahkan tidak sudi bersentuhan dengan pria brengsek sepertimu. Jika aku mau, aku bisa mendapatkan pria yang ku mau hanya untuk one night stand."

"Apa?" kali ini aku yang dibuat terkejut olehnya, one night stand ? Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata seperti itu gadis manisku. Rasanya aku ingin melumat bibirnya agar berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata laknat seperti itu.

"Berdekatan dengan pria saja kau gugup, bagaimana bisa berinteraksi lebih." lagi-lagi aku mendengus kesal, dan wajahnya terlihat geram. Sepertinya aku sudah memancing amarahnya.

"Kita buktikan." dengan tatapan yang menantang Hinata bangun dari duduknya, gadis itu menatapku dengan tajam. "Dalam hitungan menit aku bisa membuat pria di sana bertekuk lutut padaku. Bahkan mungkin aku akan sedikit bermain dengan bibirnya."

Oh Shit!

Tubuhku menegang melihatnya berjalan ke arah pria dalam balutan jas coklat yang tengah berdiri sambil meneguk vodka. Dia tak akan benar-benar melakukan hal anehkan?

Kali ini aku merutuki kebodohanku karena membuatnya marah, dengan santai Hinata bercengkrama dengan pria itu. Sesekali tawa ringan itu mengudara, Hinata tersenyum menaggapi ucapan si pria.

Klasik, bisa ku pastikan jika pria itu sedang merayu Hinata dengan kata-kata yang biasa pria brengsek ucapkan. Gaunmu indah, kau terlihat cantik malam ini atau betapa beruntungnya pria sepertiku bisa bercengkrama dengan gadis bak bidadari.

Aku hapal dengan jelas kata-kata seperti itu, dan kali ini gadisku yang menjadi korban? Oh takkan ku biarkan itu terjadi.

End of Naruto POV

Bryan, Namanya yang cukup bagus. Tapi pria di hadapanya bukan type Hinata, hanya karena ego ia harus berdiri di sini. Bercengkrama santai seolah teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali, ini semua karena Naruto yang mengejeknya.

Hinata semakin geram saat Alena masih saja menempel pada tubuh Naruto, pria sialan dan brengsek.

Entah sudah berapa kali umpatan itu keluar dari mulutnya, Hinata memutuskan kontaknya dengan Naruto. Ia tak mau menatap Naruto lebih jauh, biarkan saja dia dengan perempuan itu.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Bryan, tangannya mulai menjelajah wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata mundur selangkah. Sejujurnya kata-kata yang ia lontarkan pada Naruto hanya sebuah kata tanpa arti, ia tak menyukai ini semua. Yang Naruto ucapkan benar, berhadapan dengan pria saja ia sudah gugup. Tapi kali ini bukan karena itu, lebih karena ia tak suka pria asing di depannya.

Sepertinya sekarang Hinata terjebak dengan ucapannya sendiri, Bryan mulai memajukan wajahnya. Sementara Hinata berharap ada seseorang yang menolonngya, matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat.

"Hei Brother." Suara itu, belum sempat Hinata membuka matanya. Sesuatu tengah mendarat di bibirnya, kecupan pelan yang menebarkan aroma pekat alkohol. "Dia gadisku."

Lengan kekar itu melingkar tepat di pinggang Hinata, "Kau sudah berani menguji kesabaranku. Baby."

Oh god, amethyst Hinata membulat mendapati perlakuan tak biasa dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Bukankah pria ini yang menantangnya tadi?

"Mari kita pulang, selesaikan masalah kita sekarang."

*

"Jadi?" sapphire Naruto mendelik tajam, entah bagaimana caranya tubuh Hinata sekarang sudah terkapar di bawah tubuh tegap yang menjulang. "Hyuuga Hinata, ah tidak lagi. Maksudku Uzumaki Hinata."

"Bisa ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau menghadiri pesta itu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Okay, mari kita selidiki apa yang terjadi pada pasangan yang baru saja menikah satu minggu lalu ini. Hinata dan Naruto adalah pasangan yang baru menikah, mereka dijodohkan. Keduanya sebenarnya sudah saling mencintai sejak dulu, Naruto yang menunggu waktu tepat untuk menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya tak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan niatnya, sementara Hinata begitu malu hanya untuk mengakui perasaannya. Terlebih lagi ia tak suka dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang terkesan seperti womanizer.

"Kau menyebalkan." Hinata memukul pelan dada bidang Naruto, "Pria seperti apa yang meninggalkan istrinya setelah resepsi pernikahan."

Ternyata ini masalahnya. Naruto meremas surai kuningnya, tadi sore ia baru saja mendarat di Tokyo setelah perjalanan bisnisnya ke Wina. Ini semua karena ada urusan bisnis yang begitu urgent tak bisa ditunda, sehingga ia harus terbang setelah resepsi pernikahannya selesai.

"Ku pikir kau mengerti Hinata." Naruto mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata secara bergantian, satu tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menindih Hinata semantara tangan yang lainnya bergerilya mencari risleting mini dress milik istrinya.

"Ya aku mengerti, jika saja. Suami brengsekku tidak pergi dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya." Ucap Hinata dengan kesal. "Dan jangan lupakan jika mantan kekasihmu itu mengirimiku foto jika kalian tidur dalam satu kamar di Hotel."

Tangan mungil Hinata mencoba menghentikan aksi Naruto yang ingin melepaskan dressnya, tapi sayangnya tenaganya tak lebih besar dari suaminya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Naruto, wajah Hinata memerah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar tak menatap Naruto, tapi sia-sia karena tangan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menangkup wajahnya. "Saat itu Shion hanya sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang, aku tidak tahu jika ia menjahilimu. Asal kau tahu jika Shion sudah bertunangan, saat itu ia hanya sedang marah pada tunangannya karena itu ia bersembunyi di kamarku karena menurutnya itu adalah tempat yang paling aman. Tapi tak sampai dua jam, gadis bodoh itu sudah kembali karena kesalahpahamannya."

Tunggu, jadi Shion sengaja membuat Hinata cemburu? Shit.

"Jadi? Kau masih tak mempercayai jika aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu?" Hidung runcing Naruto beradu dengan Hidung Hinata, bibir tipis Hinata mengerucut.

"Melihat jejak rekammu sebagai seorang womanizer, aku tak yakin bisa melabuhkan hatimu pada satu hati."

"Jika tempat itu adalah hatimu, aku akan dengan sangatmudah menautkan hatiku pada satu cinta."

Wajah Hinata merona total, Naruto mengecup sudut-sudut lehernya.

"Bisa kita tuntaskan malam pertama kita yang tertunda?" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata, suaranya begitu rendah teredam gairah.

Belum sempat Hinata berucap, tubuhnya sudah diinvasi oleh Naruto.

 **End**

 **A/N:**

Bngung mau bikin A/N apa, yah yang udah baca FF ini di Wattpad. semoga gak zonk baca lagi. **XD XD**

Salam Hangat

Selingkuhannya Seunghoon * *


End file.
